


Еще одна попытка

by Ollnik



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollnik/pseuds/Ollnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2012 для Якинеко</p><p>Бета:   Nyctalus</p>
    </blockquote>





	Еще одна попытка

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2012 для Якинеко
> 
> Бета: Nyctalus

Госпиталь Криптонбранд никакой особенной маскировки не имел. Маленькой клинике в северном предместье Саутгемптона достаточно было выглядеть очень частной и очень дорогой, чтобы никто к ней особо и не присматривался. Деревья в умело спланированном саду практически полностью скрывали здание, так что даже внимательный наблюдатель ничего бы не разглядел. В палатах из-за этого царил вечный полумрак, зато можно открывать окна. Если врач позволит, конечно, а врач тут был суровый. Старику обычно хватало одного взгляда, чтобы унять даже мучавшегося бездельем Кэна. Этого, правда, пока не требовалось — двух суток не прошло с провальной миссии в поместье Нортенхилл, Кэн явно не пришел в себя настолько, чтобы просить поблажек.

— Каждый раз, как на него смотрю, — голос Кэна после долгого молчания под кислородной маской был хриплым, но смешливые нотки звучали явственно, — каждый раз думаю, что погоны и камуфляж ему пойдут лучше, чем белый халат. Как там все?

Ая придвинул к койке стул, поморщился, когда металлическая ножка скрипнула о кафель — неприятный звук царапнул будто по живому. Надо бы поспать хоть пять-шесть часов. Может, даже здесь, в клинике.

— Хлоэ выпишут завтра — Краун пользовался стандартным ядом, нашелся готовый антидот.

— Это я слышал, как там Фри?

— С ним хуже. Большую часть антибиотиков он не переносит, медики не могут справиться с заражением. Пытаются что-то синтезировать на ходу, но гарантий никаких.

К Фри не пускали никого, так что Мишелю Ая приказал идти спать. Тот устроился на койке Хлоэ, а последний — в кресле у дверей реанимационной палаты.

— То есть вся надежда на этот его интерлейкин? Хреново.

— Да.

— Ты нашел Йоджи?

— Что? — Кэн сменил тему так резко, Ае даже показалось, что он все-таки заснул и не услышал часть фразы.

— Та-ак, понятно. Даже не искал. — Кэн было приподнялся, но тут же рухнул обратно на подушку, пискнул монитор. — Блядь, тебе он нужен.

Начинать дискуссию Ая не хотел. Когда они с Кэном еще раз прослушивали перед миссией записи с жучка из букета невесты, на споры не было времени, а сейчас сил. От усталости ломило затылок, жгло глаза, из-за этого никак не получалось сосредоточиться, а любой вопрос хотелось решать исключительно грубой силой.

— А тебе надо отдыхать, — Ая поднялся. — У Йоджи новая жизнь, и как боец он теперь вряд ли хорош.

Стул снова проскрежетал ножками по полу, стал рядом с другим, таким же.

— Какая, на хрен, жизнь? Он твоя омега.

Промолчать, оставить вопрос без ответа было нельзя. Кэн не отстанет, а то еще начнет действовать сам — чтобы найти Йоджи вставать необязательно, достаточно телефона.

— Кэн, — формулировать личное Ае всегда было сложно, слов вечно не хватало, чтобы точно описать то бесформенное, яркое и живое, что обычно называли чувствами. Но чтобы закрыть тему должно хватить и простых. — Мы спали друг с другом потому, что альфа и омега иначе не могут жить в одном доме. В остальном — он увлекался женщинами, у меня были планы мести и забота о сестре, ничего общего, кроме работы. Это не то, ради чего можно ломать его мирную жизнь.

Кэн молчал долго, и Ая оперся о косяк: слишком ныли плечи, стоять было тяжело.

— Ты так и не простил ему Ной. — Кэн не спрашивал, все-таки он слишком хорошо знал их обоих.

Ая мог бы простить это «мы ведь ничего друг другу не обещали», там и нечего было прощать — действительно не обещали, Ая тоже уходил. Но Йоджи подставил всю команду и, главное, Аю-тян. Его хотелось скорее удавить, чем сочувствовать, да Йоджи поддержки и не просил — даже в течку, в первую после гибели Ной, просто ушел и не появлялся все две недели. И дальше тоже. Но ждал, как потом оказалось.

— А Йоджи не простил мне, что я его не поддержал.

— Идиоты. Оба.

— Да, но уже слишком поздно что-то исправлять. Будет только хуже.

Кэн теперь выглядел расстроенным и сдавшимся, так что Ая решил, что убедил его. Открывая дверь, чуть не заехал створкой себе по лбу.

— Ая.

— Что?

— Не садись за руль. У них тут найдется для тебя койка.

— Угу. Ты сам тоже отдыхай.

* * *

Вести машину Ая старался как можно аккуратнее — излишне торопливых английские полицейские не любили. А поторопиться следовало, потому что Ая проспал — даже не помнил, как выключил будильник. Хлоэ полдороги язвил, но явно был доволен, что не пришлось вызывать такси. Да и вообще был весел и бодр: Фри пришел в себя, к нему даже пустили Мишеля, и пришло сообщение из клиники, где лежала Кристина Глэй — с ней оказалось все в порядке.

Предстоящее объяснение с ней Хлоэ сейчас не заботило, хорошие новости перевесили все. А вот Ае было тревожно: приемлемой легенды, объяснявшей произошедшее, просто не существовало. Стоило бы отправить Хлоэ за границу надолго, чтобы исключить их встречу вообще, но Хлоэ вряд ли согласился бы. Кроме того, пришли новости от Наны о предстоящей миссии.

Эти размышления и болтовня Хлоэ занимали все мысли, да усталость все еще сказывалась, так что Ая чуть не запер Хлоэ в машине — двигался на автомате. Зато тот возмутился так громко и многословно, что Ая встряхнулся и даже смог отшутиться.

Да так и захлебнулся смехом, когда открыл внутреннюю дверь магазина и наткнулся как на стену на густой, тягучий запах течной омеги.

Йоджи, что-то увлеченно рассказывавший очарованной Куруми, резко замолчал и обернулся.

— Ран.

Забыл, что звал его этим именем только в постели? Или нарочно так назвал? Если нарочно, то почему он с женой?

— Зачем ты здесь?

Спрашивать, как он их нашел, глупо — и адрес, и телефон были у Мамору, Кэн тоже мог успеть что-то, пока Ая спал. А Йоджи изменился: стал похож на себя прежнего, до Ной, и даже больше — стал мягче, как-то… веселее? Стригся по-прежнему коротко. А эта Аска явно переживала за него: тискала сумочку, старалась улыбаться. Ни следа злости или ревности Ая не заметил.

— Искал тебя.

Улыбка у Йоджи была прежняя — теплая, чуть лукавая. Аю и раньше она возбуждала не меньше, чем запах. Из закушенной изнутри щеки в рот потекла кровь. Черт.

Йоджи должен был вспомнить многое, если не все, чтобы выпросить у Мамору адрес. Но что он рассказал Аске?

— Зачем? Тебе никогда не нравился наш… образ жизни.

— Боюсь, я очень нравлюсь этому образу жизни. Он меня просто-таки преследует, — Йоджи развел руками.

Убил кого-то? Вполне может быть. А убийство потянуло за собой другие воспоминания. Тоже может быть.

Мысли с трудом пробивались сквозь давящее, выматывающее возбуждение, запах Йоджи, казалось, тек теперь по жилам вместе с кровью, вместе с ней звенел в ушах незабываемым зовом гона. Утешало только то, что Йоджи должно было быть еще хуже.

Ая попытался сосредоточиться на окружении: Хлоэ застыл рядом, пытаясь казаться невидимым. Юки около прилавка, ничего не понимающий, но готовый броситься в бой. Замершая Аска, Куруми с букетом в руках — стиль Йоджи в сочетании цветов опознавался сразу. Значит, не потерял навык. А боевой? И еще вопрос: куда смотрел Мамору?

— Персия не смог помочь?

— Почему, смог, — моргнул Йоджи. — Адрес вот дал. Я решил, если уж возвращаться, то к тебе, а с образом жизни уже потом разбираться.

От ярости стало вдруг легче дышать.

— Решил? За нее тоже? — Аска вздрогнула и чуть не уронила сумку. — У тебя есть обязательства. Хоть раз в жизни подумай о ком-то, кроме себя.

Ая развернулся на каблуках и пошел к себе, в висках стучало: еще пара минут — и он трахнул бы Йоджи прямо там, при всех. Запах катился следом темной волной.

В дверях комнаты Ая развернулся — и не успел. Йоджи перехватил руку, не дав вытолкнуть себя в коридор, шагнул ближе, прижав Аино запястье к груди.

— Давай попробуем еще раз. Пожалуйста.

Да, конечно, еще раз, и еще пять раз. Ая дернул Йоджи на себя втаскивая в спальню, захлопнул дверь. На то, чтобы запереть, не хватило уже ни соображения, ни свободных рук — они сдирали друг с друга одежду, обрывая пуговицы, ломая застежки и молнии, добираясь до кожи, горячей и соленой на вкус.

Покрывало полетело на пол, Ая уже в воздухе поймал подушку, летящую следом, неаккуратно, комом запихнул ее Йоджи под бедра. Пока тот устраивался, лихорадочно зашарил между широко разведенных ног, царапая нежную кожу, нащупал нитку, медленно, с силой выдохнул, потянул, стараясь не торопиться и не дернуть.

Тампон, насквозь уже пропитанный смазкой, с трудом вышел из задницы, хлюпнув напоследок. По промежности потекло, запах стал совершенно одуряющим. Гон накрыл с головой, будто тяжелым душным одеялом, в нем не было ни прошлого, ни будущего, стерлись лица и имена, осталось только дрожащее как в лихорадке, знакомое до малейшей родинки тело под ладонями.

Ая узнавал каждую черточку на спине Йоджи, даже в полумраке спальни: несколько тонких мелких шрамов на плечах — следы от собственной лески; клякса пулевого на правом боку — на три пальца ниже точки, где стало бы смертельным; рваный широкий шрам с отчетливыми следами швов — когда они занимались любовью последний раз, он еще был красновато-лиловым. И маленькая полудуга под левой лопаткой — след от Аиного укуса так и не сошел. Ая прихватил зубами поверх, как делал каждый раз. Не ритуал, не привычка — просто знание, оживающее на кончиках пальцев, ласкающих там и так, как нравилось Йоджи.

Первый оргазм накатил почти сразу, после нескольких толчков. Ая судорожно хватал воздух ртом, чувствуя, как сжимается мышечная петля вокруг основания члена, запирая его внутри, как плавится в голове ощущение себя, перетекая в иную форму — половинки неразрывного целого.

Теперь каждое движение было одним на двоих, начинало или продолжало общее: единый ритм неглубоких резких толчков, дыхания, пульса, прерываемый только вспышками оргазмов — кратких пауз, в которые умещалось несколько ласк, поцелуев, укусов, пока тела снова не потребуют двигаться, двигаться, двигаться, пока снова не останется только горячее пряное наслаждение, растущее из глубины второго его тела и на пике захлестывающее до самого горла.

Она пришла как раз в такой перерыв — мысль, что убить их сейчас проще простого, немного отрезвила, но расцепиться все равно было невозможно. Аска застыла на мгновение и начала раздеваться — быстро, сбрасывая одежду прямо на пол, переступая через нее.

— Аска, — Йоджи дернул жену на себя, заставляя упасть на кровать рядом, обнял, накрыл губы поцелуем — долгим, глубоким.

Ая ждал, кусая губы, сдерживаясь. Подался назад, позволяя Йоджи подгрести под себя женщину, потом качнулся вперед вместе с ним, и снова назад, давая простор для движения.

Разбитый на троих, ритм сложился не сразу, но неловкие мелкие толчки сменились ровными, быстрыми, Ая только слегка придерживал бедра Йоджи, когда тот подавался назад, насаживаясь. Аска кончала под ними, дрожа и шепча имя Йоджи, задыхалась, замирала и начинала снова, стонала глухо и коротко, не мешая Ае слушать голос Йоджи — его стоны, мягкие и певучие, сменились бессвязными нежностями, а потом хриплыми криками. Это значило — почти. Еще немного, и они выдохнутся настолько, что остановятся. Устав, Аска просто замерла, не пытаясь высвободиться из-под их тел. Ая с облегчением позволил себе опереться снова на руки, уткнуться лбом в ту отметину от зубов.

Теперь он раскачивался, не торопясь, не пытаясь через силу дотянуться до очередного пика, щадя и себя, и Йоджи. Чувствовать, как тот дрожит и всхлипывает, выстанывает бесконечное «да-Ран-да» — уже стоило больше любого оргазма.

Последняя вспышка наслаждения была неяркой, но долго не хотела отпускать, и в ответ на каждое движение Йоджи снова и снова судорожно сжимался, вытягивая из Аи последние капли семени.

Усталость навалилась как обычно — внезапно нахлынула боль в спине и руках, нещадно заныли колени. К тому же, чтобы не придавить спящую Аску и не спихнуть ее с кровати, пришлось укладываться на бок очень аккуратно. Облегченно вздохнув, Ая просто обнял Йоджи и позволил себе отключиться.

Если верить часам, прошло минут семь. Ая прислушался к ощущениям: для попыток расцепиться еще слишком рано. Но что-то было не так: запах течки больше не мучил, Йоджи пах новым каким-то ароматом — травяным и неожиданно жестким…

— Ты бросил курить?

— Нет. То есть, специально не бросал, само как-то отстало.

— Понятно. — На что-то более разумное Ая сейчас был не способен в принципе. Но хотелось еще… — Отпусти опять волосы до плеч.

— О-о… Ты никогда не говорил, что тебе нравится.

— Ты не спрашивал. — Нравилось. Нравилось, когда длинные пряди темнели от пота и липли к спине. Это было странно, но Аю это возбуждало.

— Уговорил. Но при одном условии.

В этом был весь Йоджи.

— Каком?

— Ты не будешь наматывать их на пальцы после секса.

— Ты сволочь. — Но он помнил. Помнил.

Глаза внезапно защипало. Наверное, пот попал. Пришлось зажмуриться и ждать, пока пройдет.

— Ая? — Йоджи извернулся в объятиях так, чтобы смотреть в лицо.

— Что?

— Я так понимаю, мы попробуем, да? Начать сначала? Ты нас не выгонишь утром, правда ведь?

Аска оказалась смелой. Но все-таки втроем… Ая оборвал этот мысленный бег по кругу. Не сейчас. За полторы недели течки так или иначе станет понятно, получится у них или нет.

— Ая?

— Уже пробуем. Нет, не выгоню.

Йоджи выдохнул, резко и коротко, и притянул поцеловать — да так, что Ае пришлось крепче обнять его поперек живота, чтобы не дернулся: расцепляться сейчас было бы чертовски больно. Хорошо, на долгие поцелуи у обоих не хватало уже сил и дыхания.

— Но эта попытка — последняя.

— Мне больше и не надо.


End file.
